


you look best on your knees

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Puppy Play, Smut, Spanking, someone requested pharon kink stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: For Phi Phi, the best treats are the ones that hurt.





	you look best on your knees

A sharp tug of the leash brought her to attention. Her breath caught hot in the leather of the muzzle and she inched forward on the cool hardwood, a relief on her burning skin. The harness that wrapped around her chest and ribs felt constricting with her inhale, so much so that an exhale became relief. As she received a stronger pull on her collar, Phi Phi grit her teeth and came closer to the blonde in the chair. Part of her felt humiliated by this, but she knew that was a part of the game.

“Before we get more into this,” Sharon tilted her head up with a crop to make sure she had her attention, “You want this?”  
“Yes.” She nodded as she spoke, the ears of the hood flopping.  
“What do you say if you want this to stop completely?”  
“Red.”  
“What do you say if you want me to go easier on you?”  
“Mercy.”  
“Good girl.”

Being moved into place with a firm hand on the collar, and a hand on the last strap of the harness, she was put to be facing sideways to Sharon. She gave a grunt of complaint at the manhandling, though she remained in her given place, on her hands and knees. Her palms were closed into fists to act as mock paws. The leather of the mask cut her vision off slightly, but in what was visible when she turned her head, she could see the blonde standing from the chair. Pulling her collar around so the clip was at the back of her neck, she took a moment to turn Phi Phi’s face forward by the snout.

Teasingly, Sharon ran the silken red side of the heart crop over Phi Phi’s ass, marvelling in the way she shivered and squirmed. Before starting, noticing the strain of her ribs against the tightness of the harness, she loosened the buckles slightly. She’d be short of breath with the slaps, and being unable to catch it between slaps would be a sure fire way of causing a panic attack.  
“Are you comfortable, puppy?”  
“Ye-”  
“Do dogs talk?”  
Of course, she shook her head, then barked.  
“Good pup.”

As the crop returned to her ass, Phi Phi’s heart quickened in anticipation. The silk teased slowly over the skin in a deliberate heart shape, and she near squealed when it was slid between her thighs, and taken away too soon. Just as she adjusted to the lack of contact, a slap resounded through the room and Phi Phi yelped. Sharon was just warming her up, using the softer side of the crop to begin with. After a moment of letting her catch her breath, and giving her an opportunity to object, she lavished ten more slaps in quick succession.

Whimpering slightly, she could feel her legs shaking already. The momentary pause set her on edge, anticipating the next whipping.  
“I’m going to change to the leather side now.”  
As soon as she gave that warning, she gave a tester slap, and smirked as the puppy cried out. It hurt a lot before, but this was excruciating. A few more hits in and she was gasping, having dropped down from her hands to her elbows, unable to keep herself up from the shaking. Just before another slap she barked out a raspy, “Mercy!”

The crop hand dropped and Sharon crouched down by her side, rubbing up and down her back softly. Phi Phi had been used to a hard hand on her rump up until now, and the stiff and unrelenting leather was a little bit of a shock to her system. Beneath the pain, it did feel good, but the initial sting was hard to get past. She needed a moment to compose herself before carrying on. Turning to look toward the blonde, Phi Phi managed to push back up onto her hands, though her body was still shaking. Her eyes were slightly reddened from the way they’d teared up, but she seemed much calmer.

“You can start again.”  
“Were you okay with the red side?” Sharon was now concerned she’d been going too far in the first place.  
“That felt good. That was fine.” Despite the muffling from the leather on her face, she made sure to speak clearly, “I want you to do it again.”  
One of Sharon’s hands was lightly rubbing over the reddened skin of Phi Phi’s ass, and she sighed under the softness of the touch. Between pants into the muzzle, she asked, “Can I go back on my elbows?”  
“Of course.”

When she’d settled into a comfortable position, Sharon left her side to stand again. After hearing a quiet, begging whine, she struck the crop against the untouched skin on her thighs, relishing in the high pitch yelp that cut the air. From midway down, she worked her way up Phi Phi’s trembling legs, until the silk and rubber struck against the already bruising skin. Her puppy’s wails were getting louder and more desperate, her breaths catching in her chest and her nails scraping the wood. While one hand continued to whip, the other pulled the lead taut, pulling Phi Phi’s head up as she gave one final blow to her ass, listening to the deafening cry that cut the air.

Relenting her grip and retracting the toy, Sharon took a minute to let the girl catch her breath. Leaving the whip on the floor, she crouched down again, wrapping an arm around her middle and helping to pull her up, and into her arms. Carefully, supporting her weight as her legs were weak, Sharon took her over to the bed, where she sat her down. Her fingers worked the fastenings at the back of the mask, pulling it away and leaving it on the bedside table. She unclipped and removed the collar, placing them with it. She took the tissues from the draw, and gently wiped the wet from Phi Phi’s cheeks and mouth.

“You wanna lie down, Phi?”  
Her voice had gone, though she attempted to mewl a ‘yes’ in reply. In lieu of trying to repeat it, she nodded. Sharon helped her to get comfortable, and settled herself in beside her on the sheets, pulling her close and rubbing up and down her back. The harness was still on, but it was a lot fiddlier to remove, and she was concerned that it would become stressful and claustrophobic. She could hear a quiet sniffling and whimpering, and she just pulled her closer.

“You did so well, you were so brave. And you used your words too, thank you for that.” While one hand continued to gently massage her back, the other moved up to pet her hair, fanning her fingers through it to work loose any forming tangles. She could feel Phi Phi moving up against her more, burying her face into her neck and mewling softly. It seemed like she was soothing well, her breathing levelling out and sniffles stilling.

“There’s some water on the bedside table if you need it, I put a bottle there before we started.”  
“Thank you.” She could barely talk; she could barely move. Meekly, she reached in the direction of the bottle. After she was helped into a sitting position, Sharon handed it over, having opened it for her, and helped to keep it stable while she drank. Once it was taken away again, Phi Phi mumbled, “I’m tired.”  
“Alright baby. Let’s get some rest.” Sinking down into a lying position, bringing the other woman with her, she clutched her close as she drifted off.


End file.
